Talk Dirty To Me
by shli
Summary: Owen and Cristina engage in some rated NC-17 fun aka wumpity wump. Inspired by the prompt "dirty talk" and written for porn fanfiction challenge over at In The After.


**Author's Note**: This was written for the smut fanfic challenge over at In_The_After. What with the long hiatus that's ahead, we really need all the help we can get to survive. So, this is me doing my part as a fanfic writer who occasionally goes Rated NC-17. Hope you enjoy it (wink wink)!

* * *

**Talk Dirty To Me**

Cristina smiled to herself as she dragged a chuckling Owen into the apartment, knowing that in a few minutes, laughing would be the last thing he'd be doing – groaning in pleasure or thanking his lucky stars were more likely.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, barely getting the chance to close the apartment door behind him as he followed Cristina inside.

Cristina turned around briefly with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "Do you really need to ask?"

Owen laughed. "Guess not," he replied as they headed towards the bedroom.

As they passed through the doorway, Cristina turned around so that she was facing him and walked backwards as she tugged his jacket off his broad shoulders. Owen complacently shrugged out of the thick coat, more than happy to oblige – as long as she would do the same. Once his jacket hit the ground, it was soon followed by hers. Before he could pull her mauve-colored top over her head, she took a step back. With her hands on her hips and a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she gave him a playfully stern look and said, "Strip."

Owen glanced briefly at the open doorway that looked into the living room. "Where's Torres?" he asked, not wanting to be caught unawares by Cristina's roommate.

"Over at roller skate girl's place. Why? You want to make this into an orgy?"

"Uh, no," Owen replied, scoffing at the idea. "I don't share," he said, coupled with a look that sent anticipative shivers through Cristina's body.

"You know, most men fantasize about seeing their women with other women."

"Cristina, the only person I want you to be with is me."

"Well, then, hurry up and strip so you can _be _with me."

Owen chuckled deep in his throat, purposely taking his time to undress just to drive Cristina crazy. As he peeled his T-shirt over his head, he asked jokingly, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting to have my way with you tonight?"

Cristina, having quickly become impatient with the snail-like pace at which Owen was getting naked, stepped forward and started undoing his jeans. Owen rested his chin on the top her head, not needing to see her eyes to know that she was rolling them. "What are you saying? That I have to have a reason for me to want to have sex with my boyfriend? Fine. I love you, and I'm horny. Two reasons. Happy now?"

Owen nodded with a grin, loving the fact that these days she could say "I love you" with such ease – a far cry from the way she'd said it the first time.

"And just so we're clear," she continued, "_I _am going to have my way with _you_." With that, she helped Owen out of the rest of his clothes until he stood there before her like some Greek sculpture – but so much better because this one wasn't cold and motionless. Case in point, Cristina could almost feel the heat from his skin as she stayed mere inches away, and one part of his anatomy was _very _happy to see her.

"Someone's a little overdressed," Owen said, not feeling the least bit self-conscious over the fact that he was completely naked and that the most Cristina had done was throw off her shoes and socks.

Before Owen could reach her and make short work of her clothing, Cristina dodged his hands and went to her nightstand drawer, pulling out an opaque piece of cloth.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Kinky," he said in an appreciative manner.

Cristina shoved him into the large chair behind him, situating him so that he sat near the edge of the seat, and proceeded to blindfold him. Although Owen didn't feel entirely comfortable being in such a vulnerable position, he knew that whatever Cristina was planning was most definitely worth a little bit of temporary unease.

Without the sense of sight, Owen felt like every nerve in his body was standing at full attention and every remaining sense was heightened to an almost superhuman level. He could hear the whisper of fabric as Cristina quietly removed the rest of her clothes. He could smell the faint fragrance of her shampoo – the same shampoo that he'd lathered into her hair that morning before their shift. He could taste the anticipation of what was looking to be a very exciting night. And he could feel the warmth of her breath as she brought her lips to his ear.

Cristina grabbed his wrists and moved his hands so that they were resting on the armrest of the chair. Holding them in place, she whispered, "Hands stay here the whole time, got it?" When Owen nodded, she continued. "Good. Because I'm going to make you come so hard that you're going to be seeing stars." As if to seal that promise, Cristina tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, causing Owen's fingers to temporarily clench the wooden armrest.

From there, Cristina drew up her knees so that they rested on either side of his muscular thighs on the seat of the chair, straddling him. Owen ached to wrap his arms around her waist, but he was a military man who listened to orders – even when it took everything in him to comply.

She started off small, trailing light kisses along his jaw, enjoying the feel of his beard against her lips. Down his neck, taking the time to give little love bites followed quickly by the soothing of her tongue. Grazing over the solid planes of his collarbone and chest, she finally latched her lips around his nipple and sucked, lavishing attention on it with her skilled tongue – and then moving on to the other one.

Owen let out a groan, his hands clenched around the armrest in earnest. Without the benefit of sight, he could imagine how she looked doing all these things to him – and Owen had a very active imagination. The way her silky soft curls brushed against his chest sent tiny shocks of electricity. Who knew the feel of her hair could be such a turn on?

Cristina's hands drifted down his abs, causing Owen to give a quick intake of breath. Cristina once again brought her lips close to his ear. "Mmm… You're so big and hard." To prove her point, she wrapped a hand around his cock, causing Owen to jerk his hips and moan at the same time. "Let's see if we can make you bigger and harder."

Cristina rubbed his precome up and down his length with the palm of her hand. With her other hand, she reached down and lathered her fingers with the moisture that had collected there.

Using her tongue to separate his lips and briefly mate with his, she then leaned back and slipped her fingers into his mouth. Owen's tongue slid between her fingers to lap up her sweet nectar – he loved her taste, hungering for it as though it were honey.

"Don't I taste good?" Cristina said, shifting closer so that she could rub said honey against the length of his erection. She gripped the back of his neck for leverage and raised herself to the point where her breasts were level with his face. She lifted her breast to his lips, and Owen's tongue quickly darted out to flick the hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth. Cristina's head tilted back in pleasure.

Owen felt like he was being tortured – to be so close but yet not close enough. She teased him by circling the tip of his cock around the slick folds of her pussy, even slightly letting it slip in at times before quickly draw away.

"Cristina, you're killing me," Owen groaned out.

Cristina tsked at him. "Patience is a virtue, Owen."

"Screw patience," Owen muttered under his breath.

Cristina let out a husky laugh and took pity on him, shifting off of his lap so that she could kneel in front of him.

Cristina's other hand joined the other – both hands gripping his cock as she stroked him up and down, adding a slight twist of the wrist at the end in the way that he liked. She blew hot air across the tip, making Owen writhe in the seat as he tried to shift closer to her mouth.

"Use your words. Tell me what you want."

Owen didn't even hesitate, though he could barely speak. "Your mouth, Cristina..."

Cristina complied and finally took him into her mouth, sucking and teasing the tip with her tongue before bobbing her head up and down in rhythm with her hands, slowly picking up the pace. She loved the taste of her juices mixed in with his – the perfect combination.

Owen could feel the familiar tension building and didn't want to come without her, so he broke the rules and ripped the blindfold from his eyes. The sight of Cristina with his cock in his mouth nearly sent him over the edge.

In one swift motion, he picked Cristina up and almost haphazardly deposited, too intent on returning the favor and driving Cristina insane to be as careful as he normally was with her. Cristina certainly didn't mind, and she smiled wickedly as she reached over her head to grip the headboard. She hadn't expected him to last as long as he had, and she was thoroughly impressed by his self-control.

Owen climbed onto the bed, forcing her legs apart with his knees. He slowly licked his way up from her navel to her neck, then repeated the same instructions she'd said earlier to him, "Tell me what you want."

He hovered there – mere inches away – and awaited her response, not moving until she gave further directions. Cristina grabbed a fistful of his hair and whispered, "I want you to shove your hard cock into my pussy, and I want you to talk dirty to me the entire time."

Owen's erection tightened in response. Owen was more than willing to give her what she wanted.

He was normally a man of few words. But not right now.

With one powerful thrust, he drove into her with such force that Cristina nearly blacked out with sudden onslaught of pleasure upon being suddenly filled to the hilt. If she were a religious woman, she'd be thanking God for shaping Owen's body to fit in so perfectly with hers.

Cristina bit her lips to keep herself from crying out – no need for the neighbors to think that she was being assaulted or something. But in way, she _was _being assaulted – assaulted with overwhelming ecstasy…and she loved it.

"Let it out, Cristina," Owen coaxed. "I want to hear how good I'm making you feel," he said, trapping her hands above her head with one of his. With the other one, he grabbed her tit, kneading it and pinching the tip. "Mmm… You like that, don't you? I know you do. Your pussy is gripping me so tight, baby."

Cristina was far from being capable of formulating sentences, so she tried to spur him on by thrusting her hips against his in an attempt to get him to start moving.

Owen chuckled, sensing her frustration but unwilling to give in so easily. She'd tortured him earlier, and he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. He reached down and idly rubbed her clit with his thumb. Cristina moaned and arched towards him. Owen slowly pulled out until only the tip remained inside, his cock dripping with her juices, before driving right back into her.

This time, Cristina didn't hold back and she let out a scream. Wrestling her hands free from his clasp, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back.

"That's what I like to hear, Cristina," Owen whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and causing her curls to flutter. "You screaming as I drive my dick inside you."

He started rubbing her clit in earnest, making Cristina buck against him. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Hurry up and fuck my brains out."

Owen laughed. "Language, Cristina. Just for that, I'm going to go nice and slow."

Grinding his hips against hers at a relaxed speed, Owen claimed her lips and proceeded to tease her tongue with his in a similarly lazy fashion. Although he had once preached "quick and dirty" to Cristina, he preferred the opposite in bed, taking the time to appreciate and worship the woman he loved – and drive her to the brink of insanity.

Cristina started panting, feeling that telltale pressure starting to build up inside of her. She moved her hands from his back to his deliciously sculpted ass and tried to force him to do what she wanted.

"Not so fast, Cristina. I want to see myself going inside of you."

Owen rolled them over so that she was on top. With their hands joined, Cristina used him as leverage as she rode him. Owen loved watching his cock moving in and out of her. He loved seeing her tits bounce as she grinded against him. He loved the way she threw her head back and exposed the curve of her neck.

Owen let go of her hands and gripped her at her hips. Drawing his knees up and bracing his feet against the bed, he started to pummel into her fast and hard – just the way she'd wanted.

No longer able to keep herself upright, Cristina fell forward, her hair hanging over Owen's face like a curtain.

Owen clenched a fistful of her curls in his hand and bared the side of her neck. He traced circles with his tongue on her satiny skin, tasting the salt of her perspiration.

"I want you to touch yourself. You're so sexy when you touch yourself."

Cristina complied and her hand reached down between their two bodies. Using her index and middle finger, she gingerly touched her clit – the nub already overly sensitive.

"Pinch your clit between your fingers," Owen instructed. When Cristina did so, Owen continued. "Just like that. God, I can feel you clench tighter around me when you do that."

Cristina let out a soft mew, quickly being overcome with the oncoming of an orgasm.

"You're close, aren't you? Good. Because I'm going to come inside of you so hard that you won't be able to walk." Owen pulled her head back so that he could look her in the eyes. "Open your eyes, Cristina. I want to see you when I make you come."

Brown eyes met blue ones. The musky scent of sex permeated the air. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the tiny room. But Owen and Cristina could only focus on each other and the glimpse of nirvana that they were teetering on the edge of tasting.

With a final scream, Cristina collapsed onto Owen's chest, quickly followed by his guttural groan as he spilled himself deep inside of her. And as was promised, Owen saw stars – and so did Cristina.

They lay there, utterly and completely spent. Cristina liked the feeling of him still being inside of her and being wrapped in his embrace. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, perfectly content to stay where she was. When Owen finally found the ability to move, he reached over to grab the blanket that'd been careless shoved aside and covered them with it.

Pressing a light kiss to her bare shoulder, Owen finally spoke. "You're so beautiful, Cristina." And she really was: Cristina was absolutely gorgeous as she basked in the afterglow of their latest bout of mind-blowing sex.

Cristina mumbled something against neck.

"Sorry, what?" Owen asked.

Cristina repeated herself. "I said, 'That's not dirty talk.'"

Owen chuckled and hugged her closer to his chest. "No," he replied, "that's love talk."


End file.
